「Talión」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [SEMIAU] • Lyserg niega de nuevo, con rapidez, porque él sabe que eso es una mentira. Que su fe nunca podrá ser quebrantada ni cuestionada por nadie que no sea aquel que se la dio. Que no existe nada más allá del lazo invencible y ardiente que los une. Ese que quema su piel y la injuria justo como al otro, solo para volver a cicatrizarlos, como quemaduras para nunca poder alejarse.


**Talión.**

**Nota: **No intento justificar el homicidio de ninguna manera, si a alguien le ofenden los cuestionamientos hacia las religiones abrahámicas le sugiero que abandone el fic.

* * *

_"¡Ay! Amo a un joven de piel delicada que me expone a las miradas de todos mis amigos aun contra mi gusto. Aguantaré muchas violencias que no deseo sin hacer secreto de ellas; pues no es un joven indigno aquel bajo cuyo yugo se me ha visto caer."_

— Abu Nuwas de Bagdad.

* * *

Todo estaba en penumbra esa noche.

—¡Señor Hao, ha vuelto!

Cuando el castaño escuchó el grito de Tabarsi en los pasillos sólo se levantó de su lugar; caminaba con dificultad, y aun así el suelo parecía vibrar bajo sus pasos. La sala principal era vagamente iluminada por los candelabros del techo. Las velas se consumían lentamente, mientras el inconfundible olor a hierro llenaba el ambiente. Hao lo observó allí, donde el cabello verde lleno de tierra y sangre cubría el ojo derecho que se mantenía cerrado. El rostro de porcelana se alzó entre la escaza iluminación siendo sostenido por Luchist de un costado, la respiración pesada fue palpable en el lugar y el dolor de la carne también. Hao cerró su ojo cuando la sangre que a Lyserg le corría por el ojo derecho a él le corría por el izquierdo. —Van a actuar mañana.

Y el cuerpo inconsciente fue apenas sostenido por el ex-sacerdote antes de desplomarse, el shaman de fuego sólo observó por segundos antes de trastabillar imperceptiblemente. Con su voz cavernosa sólo ordenó llevar al peli-verde a curar. Las heridas de su cuerpo aún estaban abiertas y sabía que esa niña no era tan benevolente como le hacía creer al resto; ella dejaría morir al británico con las heridas purulentas, recién hechas.

* * *

_Oscuridad._

_El sudor perló su frente cuando despertó. _

_Todo era oscuridad, todo era penumbra. _

_—Ellos te han arrebatado a tus padres, Lyserg Diethel._

_El peli-verde se agita ante la mera mención. Las manos de garra y navajas que tiene Marco lo conducen a la sala donde las paredes de blanco alabastro lo reciben y le dañan las pupilas. Lyserg quiere darse la vuelta. Quiere decirle a Marco que lo está lastimando y que no entiende lo que pasa; incluso si sus pies no responden del todo, cuando la doncella de hierro se abre ante ellos, el británico sólo puede cerrar los ojos, negándose fervientemente a que lo encierren allí. _

_—Yoh Asakura no está exento de la desgracia que ha traído Hao a este mundo. _

_Lyserg quiere gritarlo, cuando Marco lo empuja dentro de la cámara que figura ser María la madre de Dios, él quiere sentirlo brotar de su pecho: que cuando los clavos oxidados y las espinas del interior lo rodean, el mismo joven sabe que ya no hay salvación para él, porque no hay otro Dios en el cielo al cuál pedirle perdón por su alma. Y lo grita, las palabras salen, boqueadas como un pez fuera del estanque: están equivocados. _

_Porque la violencia sólo engendra locura, y es Lyserg el fruto de un odio aciago que lo condena en las noches en las que no puede dormir aún. Lo persiguen para llevarse su alma a un lugar incierto del que no habrá retorno y donde tampoco encontrará la paz que tanto anhela. Esa que ni los castigos más violentos, ni los rezos más bellos han podido otorgarle. Cuando el británico cierra los ojos dentro de la doncella y es su carne la que se abre, pedazo a pedazo mientras la sangre brota, con cuidado de no perforarle ningún órgano vital pero sí otorgarle el peor de los suplicios, su mente es desconectada por el mismo dolor, es cegado por la angustia de no estar seguro si al día siguiente va a despertar._

_—Has nacido enfermo también. _

_Le susurran y él entre llantos niega. _

Y cuando él le toca es cuando más humano se siente.

—Despierta.

Lyserg pega un sobresalto en la cama de madera sobre la que se encuentra. Sus ojos nublados por el dolor no reconocen la oscuridad de la sala, no sabe dónde se encuentra, no puede comprender nada salvo el calor desesperante que siente crepitarle por el cuerpo. Quiere arrancarse la ropa y la piel por igual para que deje de quemarle como lo hace. Escucha un susurro quedo que le dice _quieto_, y no lo duda dos veces antes de quedarse en su lugar como está. Una mano pasea encima de su costado, no hay un contacto directo, pero siente el calor traspasar cada uno de sus poros, el alivio de la carne que da un _gracias_ insonoro al dolor que lo estaba martilleando desde la noche pasada.

Cuando todo su cuerpo recibe el mismo tratamiento, el peli-verde vuelve a respirar con tranquilidad.

—Hay algo curioso con sus métodos de tortura.

El peli-verde lo mira, entre las pequeñas velas de la habitación que se van encendiendo lentamente con los pasos que él da hasta la silla donde se sienta sin ceremonia alguna y cruza los brazos para observarlo. Allí donde Hao en todo su esplendor le da toda su atención, y Lyserg se siente más limpio que nunca. Lyserg no procura las palabras, en realidad está intentando mantenerse lo más quieto posible, que las heridas no vuelvan a abrirse y que la energía que Hao le ha brindado no se le escape tan rápido como ha llegado.

—Tu mente es todo un embrollo, dime qué te hicieron.

Y Lyserg de repente recuerda a sus padres.

Vienen a su mente como un par de luces que inundan la oscuridad para iluminar todo a su paso, pero se consumen en una llama poderosa; una que le arrebata toda la felicidad que conoce y de la que puede ser acreedor. Lyserg los recuerda así en su propio dolor porque su destino estuvo escrito desde el momento en que ellos no volvieron jamás. Cuando lo mira allí puede recordarlo, la misma sonrisa de una victoria anunciada desde su nacimiento. La voz ufana que recorre todo su cuerpo entre escalofríos de su carne trémula, que a veces lo felicita con la bondad de su madre o lo atormenta con la rectitud de su padre. Y el peli-verde cierra los ojos, sólo unos segundos que parecen una eternidad cuando el shaman de fuego de levanta de la silla y abandona la habitación.

—No te creas tan listo, Lyserg.

Hao acepta su derrota por esa noche.

* * *

_—Hijo mío, ¿cómo estás?_

Lyserg observa la pira ceremonial frente a él, apoya su cuerpo cansado en la pared de concreto que está caliente por las llamas, con una pequeña sonrisa, observa allí a su madre, igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vio en vida. Lyserg se hace daño a sí mismo, reverbera entre las paredes oscuras de su pasado y escarba en ellas para abrirse las heridas que infructuosas no han logrado sanar para causarse más dolor.

—Estaría mejor si pudiera abrazarte a ti a papá.

Lily observa a su hijo, con algo parecido al dolor mientras su esposo le toma de las manos, el peli-verde le sonríe a ambos espíritus que danzan como espirales de incienso sobre la pira y lo miran apoyado en el muro. Él sabe lo que sus padres están pensando, que es mentira que es débil, que es mentira que tiene una mala vida. Que tal vez no es la que él hubiera escogido propiamente, pero es cierto que jamás querría irse de allí.

_—Sabes por qué lo hicimos, Lyserg, ¿verdad?_ —es su padre el origen de la desgracia que lo carcome. Cuando ve a Liam directamente a los ojos, tan iguales y distintos a los suyos, puede reconocerlo: Lyserg no quiere saber la respuesta. Lyserg no quiere saber la razón tras las noches de injuria que sufre. Por que incluso si no lo quiere él, sólo está su rostro allí. En silencio, Lyserg quiere más de ese desastre, y no puede entenderlo; sigue sin entender por qué quiere más noches de insomnio donde es sólo el rostro de Hao Asakura lo que lo acompaña. Está cansado de correr y huir, y adorarlo en un altar de mentiras que sólo le comen el corazón a mordiscos.

Lyserg niega de repente; se encuentra a sí mismo desesperado por saber la respuesta.

_—Sin ese dolor, Lys, nunca habrías sido capaz de encontrar tu verdadero poder._

Y el inglés aprieta los ojos, en desespero, impotencia, o sabrán los grandes espíritus en qué, porque es la respuesta que conoce, pero no la que él quiere. Quiere darle su vida. La saliva se vuelve heno en su garganta cuando las dudas se disipan una vez más por las palabras de su padre. Lily le acaricia los cabellos con suavidad y Lyserg lo que más añora es poder capturar sus cuerpos en un abrazo hasta fundirse con ellos.

—Es difícil. —les dije con las lágrimas calientes cayendo por sus mejillas una tras otra con la desesperación royéndole las esperanzas a la vuelta de la esquina. Lyserg quiere explicar sus palabras cuando el fuego se agita en una amenaza lenta y cruel. Quiere rectificar su error y convencerse a sí mismo de que todo es por un bien común, que no es sólo un deseo egoísta de su parte, que no es sólo porque quiere permanecer a su lado los años que le queden hasta que la vida se le acabe —. No creo soportarlo.

Y la risa que acompaña al fuego a él no le produce ningún sosiego o cariño.

_—Te has enfrentado a cosas peores, Lyserg, incluso ahora tu fe está siendo cuestionada y sigues adelante._

Lyserg niega de nuevo, con rapidez, porque él sabe que eso es una mentira. Que su fe nunca podrá ser quebrantada ni cuestionada por nadie que no sea aquel que se la dio. Que no existe nada más allá del lazo invencible y ardiente que los une. Ese que quema su piel y la injuria justo como al otro, solo para volver a cicatrizarlos, como quemaduras para nunca poder alejarse de su lado. Y cuando observa a Liam sobra la pira puede saberlo; que sus padres conocían el lazo que los unía desde el momento en que él fue tocado por la mano de ese hombre que ahora descansaba a unas habitaciones de su posición. Sus padres supieron todo el tiempo que ellos acabarían juntos, fuera tarde o temprano. Es por eso que Lyserg se siente liviano, de repente, cuando las elucubraciones de su cabeza se callan por un segundo; las memorias vuelven a fluir, cálidas y espesas como un torrente y lo entremezclan con aquel pasado de su señor.

Lyserg asiente en silencio, a sí mismo o a sus padres, nunca lo sabrá. Pero es una afrenta que toma por las riendas para dirigirla él mismo; porque la casa Diethel siempre se caracterizó por una lealtad inquebrantable, una que era solo respaldada por la aguda inteligencia de los que eran de su familia.

—Los amo.

Sus padres se despidieron de él con bendiciones y se desvanecieron entre las llamas justo como aquella noche.

* * *

—¿Sabes? A veces me gusta escuchar a Morphine, cuando te vas por demasiados días, viene y me cuenta lo aburrida que se siente allí adentro.

Las antorchas se encendieron cuando él caminó dentro del salón oval donde Hao estaba sentado en su trono, era de yeso y lo cubrían un montón de ramajes y flores, pero la sobriedad del shaman le daba un sentimiento de superioridad que era difícil de ignorar. El inglés lo miró allí, serio, con la serenidad corriendo como un caudal en sus venas mientras Morphine se sentaba de manera confiada en el hombro de Hao.

—Ellos me encadenaron. —el shaman giró la vista interesada al inglés. Le urgió a que continuara de manera silenciosa —. Vinieron por mí en la noche y me golpearon hasta que me sacaron el aire, me encadenaron y enjaularon a Morphine para llevarme con ellos.

Los pasos se detuvieron una vez estuvo a un metro del altar, Lyserg se hincó en una rodilla frente a él, bajando la cabeza con mesura. El castaño sonrió, con los ojos chocolate resplandeciendo al fuego.

—No te comportes sumiso de repente.

Lyserg alzó la vista, sin esperar la indicación de que se levantara y allí en su lugar continuó hablando hasta que el aire se le fue.

—Marco me tomó por la fuerza, me arrastró por las escaleras jalándome del cabello mientras yo le suplicaba que no, porque sentía que me arrancaba el cuero cabelludo y la carne también. —le dice con los ojos fríos, sin ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro, terminando a los pies del primer peldaño que lo conduciría a él. —Jeanne me dijo que había nacido enfermo también, que para mí no había salvación en ningún lugar porque no había otro Dios en el cielo al cuál pedirle perdón por mis pecados.

Hao hizo un ruido burlón con la boca, sin siquiera ocultarlo.

—Hay algo gracioso tras la organización de los soldados X. No finjas que no lo has visto.

El inglés lo miró con la ceja enarcada, cruzándose de brazos.

—He visto muchas cosas allí adentro.

—Oh, vamos, Lys. No finjas ahora que no conoces nada del mundo. ¿Por qué una organización católica posee un Dios mesopotámico?

El peli-verde quiere reír, de repente. Hao extiende la mano hacia él, el inglés no la toma, pero sube los tres peldaños que los separan. Lyserg se ahoga en aguas de desengaño que vienen desde la boca de Hao como una lluvia fresca. El británico lo observa, cada pedazo de su rostro, cada pequeña parte de su ser está ligada a esa magnificencia y él siente que se ahoga en él sin poner resistencia alguna. Sin embargo, rueda los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios y se encuentra a sí mismo conociendo la respuesta.

—Señor, usted y yo sabemos que las religiones abrahámicas tomaron la existencia de los dioses de cualquier religión pagana como una moneda de cambio para justificar los actos de su propio Dios, los hicieron ver como seres sin misericordia para disfrazar su egoísmo. —los ojos de Hao resplandecieron entre las llamas chispeantes de la habitación, viéndolo con el cinismo característico de su persona —. La justificación de los actos cometidos siempre son el camino más fácil a la adoración.

—Odio cuando sacas el tema a flote.

Lyserg le sonríe insolente, de repente.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

El shaman de fuego niega rodando sus ojos descuidadamente. Lyserg aprovecha ese momento exacto para retirarse las vendas del cuello y del ojo. La tela suavecita resbala hasta llegar al piso. El moreno lo observa allí frente a él, con la pierna cruzada y el codo apoyado en el trono. Siente unas ganas mundanas de besarlo allí mismo. Se piensa sucio a sí mismo por dejarse guiar por emociones diminutas y tan humanas que se siente asqueado de repente.

—¿Y qué más hicieron?

Lyserg baja la mirada, de repente. Su ceño se frunce ante el recuerdo que intentó esconder en su mente por más tiempo, hasta que esas dudas que lo embargaban se disiparan por completo; creía haberlo conseguido, Hao no había mostrado intención alguna en querer leer su mente en ese momento.

—Me encerraron en la doncella de hierro.

Una antorcha se apagó de súbito.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijeron que estaba maldito, que el castigo para el oprobio y la sodomía era la exhibición de los pecados. Ellos escucharon las palabras de ese sujeto, Ryu. El amigo de tu hermano me tomó en sus brazos y cuando Marco se dio cuenta quiso eliminar los rastros de él con sus propias manos. Allí donde tocó.

Fue interrumpido, de repente.

—¿Y dónde tocó?

Salpicado por la picardía, Lyserg tomó asiento sobre las piernas de Hao con osadía. Sus ojos se conectaron en segundos que parecieron centurias y su mirada, verde como una vida plagada de dolor y la de él, oscura como las almas de los pecadores que no tuvieron salvación se volvieron balas que sólo querían lastimar al otro para volverlo a armar con placer. Con sus manos estrujó partes sin importancia de su propio traje; de ese uniforme de los soldados X que había sido escogido sólo para él. Cuyo portador sentía la carne sofocar. Los botones se desprendieron, descuidadamente, cuando observó al siguiente rey shaman allí sentado con las manos aún sobre el trono, de una ceja alzada, expectante.

—Aquí. —fue la primera palabra que soltó, tocando un punto indistinto en su cintura —. Y Marco quiso tocar allí pero no lo dejé.

—¿Por qué?

Lyserg lo miró, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Imagínese usted, mi señor, dejar que te tome alguien que adora a un Dios que le pide a su hombre más leal sacrificar a su hijo para probar su lealtad. Y cuyo verdadero sacrificio no es del padre, sino del hijo que amó tanto a su padre que dio su vida por él.

Hao quiere odiarlo, de repente. Quiere que sus dedos se vuelvan navajas y le cercenen la carne pedazo a pedazo hasta que caiga todo en sus brazos sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse. Era cierto lo que decían, y tal vez Lyserg estaba maldito y Hao no tenía cómo ofrecerle absolución. Quiere que sus tactos de manos carroñeras le quemen, que se queden marcadas allí donde otros han intentado infructuosamente llegar y recordarle al resto del mundo que la lealtad de Diethel no puede ser de nadie, pero suya. No es un capricho de Hao ni un berrinche de Lyserg; es una decisión más antigua e importante que ellos y seguiría siendo así hasta que el momento de renacer llegue. Hao lo siente correr por su cuerpo, a Lyserg contándole todos sus pecados y él afilando las llamas en su mano que han de disipar esas ideas mundanas, cuyo objetivo sólo son empobrecer la mente de las personas.

Hao quiere, muy a su pesar, dejar de quererlo como lo quiere.

—Imagínate representar una amenaza tan grande para una organización tan fútil, que intentan someterte con el mismo oprobio del que tanto se cuidan.

Pero Lyserg toma el rostro de Hao en sus manos tibias, las mejillas sedosas, las cejas pobladas, la nariz respingada, boca pequeña, frente amplia, el cabello marrón que le cae como una cascada por la espalda. Al peli-verde todo en él le resulta bellísimo. Quiere cantarle a la belleza de Hao, adorarle incluso si los poemas y las palabras no tienen ningún sentido para él. Lo acaricia en sus manos como si fuera precioso y Hao calla, por primera vez sin palabras ante la mirada que el británico le dedica. Le abrasa tanto que siente que quema. Es un arsenal.

Y Hao lo comprende allí.

—¿Sabes cómo solía llamarme mi padre tras las primeras misiones, Hao?

Que el peligro tiene nombre y carne de tentación.

—Peligroso.

Su corazón se agita de repente, porque el arsenal de caricias lo invaden mientras las palabras cobran sentido en su cabeza. Allí no existe un Dios ni medio Dios, sólo ellos dos sentados sobre el trono devorándose mutuamente, siendo atestiguados por los grandes espíritus que ojalá los tengan en su gloria. Hao comprendió esa noche bajo la piel de seda en sus manos, que el destino venía acompañado de la primicia de su unión con el inglés. Que, tras años de memorias compartidas por el espíritu de fuego, allí la amenaza no era él quien había osado en robar el espíritu del fuego de los grandes espíritus.

No, de ninguna manera él era la amenaza allí.

Entre los susurros sobre su oreja, _quémalo, quémalo, arráncalo de mi cuerpo y quémalo hasta que no quede nada de él_, el rey del fuego comprendió que la guerra estaba ganada desde el momento en que él lo tocó en su niñez y descubrió el lazo que los conectaba. Cuando su mano tocó la frente tibia del bebé en la mecedora de grandes ojos verdes, Hao se dio cuenta que la única persona con la que se permitiría ser débil, humano y tan mundano como pudiera, sería el peli-verde; cuya presencia era como una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que lo consumiría en cualquier momento que el espíritu elemental lo reclamara.

—Papá decía que era peligroso porque no tenía miedo a morir.

* * *

_"Sobre el cuello de los que hacen el amor a los muchachos hay siempre un yugo de infortunio, doloroso testimonio de su hospitalidad excesiva; pues el que busca afanosamente el amor de un joven, debe poner sobre él su mano, igual que sobre una hoguera de sarmientos."_

— Abu Nuwas de Bagdad.

* * *

**A lo mejor no tiene tanto sentido como creo, pero Hao y Lyserg están conectados por las memorias del espíritu del fuego. Es un regalo muy a tiempo por el cumpleaños de Hao, gg, gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**


End file.
